Great Statue God
This Article is about the Servant , for the enemy please see Statue of Gratitude. ; |voicea = Yūki Aoi |illus = Wada Arco |class = Moon Cancer |atk = 1,416/9,166 |hp = 2,617/17,844 |gatk = 10,034 |ghp = 19,549 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 90 |id = 244 |attribute = Sky |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 0.7% |starabsorption = 51 |stargeneration = 14.5% |npchargeatk = 0.35% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits= Divine, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |aka = , Jinako Carigiri |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Reduces all enemies' defense by 30% for 3 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 3000 |c3 = 4000 |c4 = 5000 |c5 = 6000 }} |-| Video= - Stage 2-3= |}} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |6qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Gains 8 critical stars every turn and recovers party's HP by 300 every turn while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Jinako Carigiri. * is the second Servant (not including Epic of Remnant Servants) to have her name on her Saint Graph change after Ascension. The first servant is Miyu Edelfelt. **Her name in her Stage 1 Saint Graph is . **From her Stage 2 Saint Graph onward, her name changes into . **However, regardless of her current form, while in a quest, she is always identified as . *She is the first, non-limited Moon Cancer Servant available via Saint Quartz summon. *She has the highest HP values out of all servants. *She has the lowest ATK values out of all 5* servants. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Bedivere. *Her second Noble Phantasm is . **This refers to Ganesha's other title, as a God that Removes Obstacle. In popular belief, believers pray to Ganesha before beginning any big or small endeavor in which they want to succeed in, in order to pass the obstacle they face in their lives. Images Saint Graphs= Jinako1.png|Stage 1 Jinako2.png|Stage 2 Jinako3.png|Stage 3 Jinako4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S244Icon.png|Stage 1 JinakoCarigiriIcon.png|Stage 2 JinakoCarigiriStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JinakoCarigiriFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S244 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S244 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S244 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Ganesha_1.png|Sprite 1 Ganesha_2.png|Sprite 2 Ganesha_3.png|Sprite 3 S244 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S244 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S244 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Ganesha NP neet.png|NP Sprite (Stage 2) Ganesha NP Stand Pink.png|Ganesha (Pink ver.) Ganesha NP Stand White.png|Ganesha (White ver.) |-| Expression Sheets= Ganesha Sheet1.png|Stage 1 Ganesha Sheet2.png|Stage 2 Ganesha_Stage_3.png|Stage 3 Ganesha Full 1.png|Stage 1 (Full Render) |-| Craft Essences= Recordholder.png|Record Holder Room_Guarder.png|Room Guarder CE1151.png|Queen's Dream CE1160.png|Premier Chocolate Cake (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Category:Indian Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:Yuga Kshetra Category:Fate/Extra